pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter the Rapper/Transcript
Transcript for the banned episode Peter the Rapper. Part 1: Jonah Rose *(intro plays) *(Title card reads: Peter the Rapper) *PETER: Peter the Rapper! *(zoom inside the Pinkerton house. Pearl Pinkerton is on the couch while Peter continually annoys her) *PEARL: Peter, stop annoying me! *PETER: Mommy I'm sorry! I'm playing with Mr. Moo. *(Pearl covers her ears) *PEARL: Peter! Stop! *(knock at the door) *PETER: I'll go answer the door mommy. *(Peter rans to the door and answers the door. It is Jonah Rose.) *JONAH ROSE: Yo (beep). What the (beep) is up? *(Pearl marches off to the door) *PEARL: Peter, who the hell is this?! *PETER: Calm down mommy. It's Jonah Rose. *JONAH: Yeah (beep), that's right. I'm Jonah (beep)ing Rose! *PEARL: Peter, make Jonah Rose leave right now. *PETER: Mommy, Jonah Rose is here to teach me how to rap. *(Pearl had enough) *PEARL: I'm going to the bathroom to meditate before I literally rip off my underwear! *(Pearl goes to the bathroom to meditate) *JONAH: Now Peter my (beep). I'm gonna teach you how to rap. *PETER: (beep) yeah Jonah Rose! I'm ready! *JONAH: That's right Peter! Now let's go! *PETER: Hell yeah! Part 2: Lila Meets Edna *(Peter and Jonah Rose go off to Jonah's recording studio. Back with Pinkalicious and Lila in Edna's garden) *LILA: Where are we at Pinkalicious? *PINKALICIOUS: We are at Edna's garden. *LILA: Why? *PINKALICIOUS: I wanted to introduce you to her. *LILA: Man... *PINKALICIOUS: Here she comes! *(Edna walks in) *LILA: Who is that badass? *EDNA: You're looking at her right now. *LILA: Who the (beep) are you? *EDNA: I'm Edna. I caught your friend's brother squashing my flowers one time. *(Flashback to Garden Gnome Party) *PINKALICIOUS: Yes Lila. That's Edna. I first met her while me and Peter were looking for a gnome to teach Norman the big jig. *EDNA: I still remember that. Part 3: Peter's New Single * (Pearl comes out of the bathroom a while later) * PETER: Check this song out mommy! * PEARL: What the (beep)?! * (Jonah Rose and Peter come in) * JONAH: That's right mother(beep)er! Listen to this song Peter just made! * PEARL: Okay, fine! * (We see 2 Peters walking in a black background while Peter sings) * PETER: Why? Why? Why? * (Cut to Peter doing various of stupid things) * PETER: Hey Mommy! I smack these hoes. * (Peter smacks Pauline across the face) * PETER (sticking his dick in some cheerios): I stuck my pee-pee in some cheerios. * PETER: I got my hat on my head and I beat my crotch everywhere I go. I like to hop hop like a bunny. Pooped my shorts and now it's runny. I go uh-uh, you think that's funny? I stuff my shorts with all my money. * PEARL: Peter! * PETER: Why? Why? * PEARL: Peter don't do that! * PETER: Why? Why? * PEARL: Peter eat your green beans! * PETER: Why? Why? * PEARL: Peter don't poop your shorts! * PETER: Why? Why? * (Peter with his cat piano) * PETER: Cat piano solo! * (Peter plays his cat piano multiple times) * PEARL: Peter stop it! * (Zoom into Peter's face) * PETER: Why? Got a hat on top of my head. Spank my pee pee until it was red. Eat green beans, I'd rather be dead! It's 10 o'clock and I'm ready for bed. * (Cut to Peter in his purple pajamas) * PETER: Hey Mommy, I just, uh, showed you how to poop on the track, so I'm ready for bed. Got my purple pajamas on. I'm ready for bed. * (music video ends) * JONAH: So what did you think of Peter's song? * PEARL: I don't approve of this! He's 5 years old! (turns to Peter) Peter take those clothes off right now! Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts